dtl spongebob
by Dr-J33
Summary: based on the spongebob version of drawn to life
1. adventure begins

Drawn to life spongebob edition ch1; a hero artist is shown on a : this time I got 2 pencils!Both pencils fall in the : !Under the sea…Patrick is shown doing : a…b…..c…11…butter….. 2 magic pencils land near : cool….Patrick picks up one : im gunna draw something random!Patrick draws : wait im not supposed to draw comes to life and takes the pencil Patrick is : hemodervfsgxsdbc!Doodlebob runs off with the pencil. And spongebob : hey pat whats : I accidently drew the forbidden drawing and revived doodlebob!Spongebob: what! We are gunna die!The 2 run around screaming until spongebob trips on the other magic : hey pat I found another magic pencil! You know what this : that we need another movie?Spongebob: yes we do, .but : we can become spongebot and Patrick woman?Spongebob: no it means we could create someone who can stop doodlebob. You please draw us a hero.I take the pencil and draw the cowboy : time to make it look better.I give it a scar, change the bandana color, change the hat a bit, give him a scar, add metal shoulder pads, and some other : there.I give them back the pencil and resume writing this : uuuhhhhgg….. my head… Spongebob: now what to call you…Patrick: uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh…..Spongebob: I got it! We shal name you…Doodlepants!Doodlepants: works for hits him with a champaign bottle(non alcoholic).Doodlepants: well what now?A bunch of doodle troopers take : spongebob! Doodlepants ya got to save him!Doodlepants: fine jeez… box: most of the controls are the same as dtl!Doodlepants beats up a doodle slug : its not dead?Annoying box: erase it and redraw it into a new : does : I shal create a new species!Doodlepants draws a small orange yak with tiger : I invented the doodle yak!Doodlepants eventually finds spongebob in a badly drawn : help me! Doodlepants: karate chops the cage until it : thanks doodlepants!A bunch of doodle troopers 1: hfghdcxdfsczxsz!Trooper 2: lkhjjtdcdssxf!The troopers : uh oh…..Doodlepants looks at spongebob and : uuuhhhh that's kinda creepy…Doodlepants uses SpongeBob as a shield and defeats the …..The 2 return to bikini bottom to see its : SpongeBob your alive!Squidward : what did you 2 do this time!Patrick: doodlebob did it!Spongebob: its true!Doodlepants: what happened to hello?Squidward: now the towns wreaked and I cant watch greys' anatomy!Doodlepants: loser…..Spongebob: look its doodlebob! Doodlebob runs off carrying a : hey he stole my clarinet!Patrick: what about the chest full of clarinets you keep in your room?Squidward: wait how did you know about that?Patrick: I can smell but pat: 0_0…..Squidward: okay that's it im joining you on your quest so I can get my tentacles on that thief!Squidward joined the party!Patrick: ya think sandy would want to come to?Spongebob: nah shes watching : jeez what is about her gender and vampires!Squidward: lets just continue this bikini : lets do stuff!The 4 find in a : let me out!Doodlepants …..Doodlepants: wait where do I live?Meanwhile…..Sailor: sir our battleship is sinking!Captain: jump off the side!1!They do as the ship sinks and comes to rest next to Patrick's rock. Doodlepants: cool I got a sweet house!Krabs: boy redesign the menu!Spongebob: why?Krabs: do it or ill fire you!Spongebob: eep…Doodlepants: ok ill do takes it and changes the menu:Doodlepants: ok….health items will be krabby patties….then add mountain dew to the menu….pizza…weapons….there!He returns the : lets go to that random carnival!Doodlepants: no that is a circus, carnivals are dirty and have : cool a thing!Easel: draw a karate glove that acts like a powerup in the game but in this story you always have itDoodlepants: draws a metal blade hand thing with a sky blue edge and a brown-green stripe on the frees Mrs. Puff.

Squidward: look that factory wasn't there before!Spongebob: that must be where doodlebob is keeping the towns : this roller coaster leads to the : no way Im scared of heights!Doodlepants jumps into a nearby locker, closes it, opens it, kicks snake out and closes it : im free!Patrick: wait how can you breathe turns blue and floats to the : Doodlepants just give it a (still inside the locker): ok fine

Blue sky 4 are inside a green Camero on the roller : this is fun im over my fear!Patrick: look a jellyfish.A jellyfish is shown on the : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!Spongebob: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!Squidward: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh(inhales)aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Rabbid: !

Patrick: wwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeee!The car successfully jumps the : phew that was camero hits a wall and explodes and the 4 land in front of the : we made it!Plankton : plankton!Plankton: I wasn't in the game so im gunna be a secondary antagonist in this story. Now hand over the formula! And the t virus!Spongebob: we don't got the t virus right (in front of a bunch of crates labeled t virus): yeah…right….Plankton: then prepare for-Squidward steps on : can we just finish this stupid chapter so I can get my beauty sleep!BiBo industries.A bunch of troopers surround : squidward use your partner ability whatever it is!Squidward plays his clarinet ant it stuns the : ^_^.Doodlepants karate glove chops the : wait wasn't that stolen?Squidward: its from my trunk of clarinets in my : look gears!Metal gear rex is : okay…..Patrick: waffles!Later…..Squidward: spongebob, why aren't you as stupid as you are in the show?Spongebob: because Patrick is acting as the funny guy in this story's comic relief. Im the straight : khrsyhdxrtsxfds!Doodlebob 4: doodlebob!Nacho: NACHOOOOOOOO!- gak!Nacho turns blue and floats to the surface. Doodlebob: hgtrcfgdcfscfxzxdfss…jfxsfsxxsss, hyutdrfg! Htedfsss. non doodles: huh?Spongebob: Doodlepants, try talking to : will : : ?Doodlebob: : : this is going nowhere….Patrick: I think he's : okay that's it! Give me my clarinet!Doodlebob: hjufdtdszxfsxefdfsrffgx!Doodlebob runs into a randomly placed doodle : Doodlepants what did he say?Doodlepants: well…..he asked me to join him, I declined, he said something about potatochips…. Or was it cake, either way im : well whats that mean!Doodlepants: no idea,but we got to stop that doodle!Doodled 4 reach the top and find doodlebob escaping on a badly drawn hang : dang he got away!Patrick: uuuhhhh guys….The other 3: what?A giant doodle robot : groaarrr!All 4: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!Boss. Colored colossus, manages to jump on his head and deal a good amount of damage to : ssssmmmmmaaaaaaassssssss!The doodlebot flattens Doodlepants.

Squidward: don't hurt me! Take them!Spongebob and Patrick: huh?Doodlepants: theres only one way…..Doodlebob wedges a piece of chocolate into the doodlebot's : hahahahahahahahahaha!-Voice: CHOCOLATE!Tom(aka the chocolate fish) jumps onto the tower and attacks the doodlebot in a dbz type : CHOCOLATE!He grabs the doodlebot by the feet, and repeatedly smashed him against the : auagahjuauhagauaahahagajuu!Tom jumps high in the air still holding the doodlebot, and throws him resulting in a huse : thank you is shown next to the doodlebot eating the chocolate Doodlepants lodged into the doodlebot. Tom gives Doodlepants a thumbs up.

Spongebob: we won!Patrick: doodlebob was flying towards the jungle right. So that's our next : its late I need : then our quest continues tomorrow….The 4 leave.

To be continued….


	2. jungle adventure

Dtl spongebob edition ch2; welcome to the jungleOur 4 heroes are shown near a : who knows whats in that jungle…..Spongebob: there could be tigers…..Patrick: or worse…..tigers….Doodlepants: well I aint getting any frees a familiar squid in a : thanks pheasant. Squidward: squiliam!Squiliam: Doodlepants, why don't you, the cube, and the pink thing come to my party : wait I just realized : yes?Doodlepants: you're a jerk!Doodlepants pushes him of the edge and tiger fish eat : you did in 3 minutes what I couldn't do in over 15 years….you earned my respect…

doodle pants: yay!

After getting the spring shoes, the 4 find a : we need a mine cart to : on it!Doodlepants uses the pencil to draw a mine cart with the words rusty kitty on : why-Doodlepants: because shut cart is shown wearing speed racer : look out!The cart jumps a and Patrick(as the boy and monkey): yahoo!Racer x drives next to them.X: lets race…Doodlepants: wait how-Racer x turns blue and floats to the : okay…..Spongebob: break!Patrick: lunch time already?Spongebob: no break!Shows a dead : uh puts a brown fedora hat on and familiar music plays. Doodlepants stops it like Indiana jones : looks like I saved the : uh Doodlepants…..Doodlepants: what?Shows his feet are on : oh….WATER!He starts running around in circles.

Doodlepants: oh wait (feet get put out)

Perilous draws a : kitty!Doodlepants: no it's a 4 are launched to flung (chewed up): ha I live!doodle pants pulls out a shotgun and blows aquarium's head off.

doodle pants: oh look your dead.

A cop : what are you 4 doing far out here?Squidward: hunting a : finding : confusing (taking squiliam's wallet): stealing : oh- ack! (turns blue and floats to the surface).Doodlepants: look a badly drawn pyramid!Spongebob: doodlebob must be : well lets go!Bikinos bottos.

After a series of log rolling, hitting and partner abilities they find Patrick's : mom, dad?: son?: Patrick?They hug each : this makes me miss my parents….maybe they should visit some : all I have is my mom, ever since my dad got killed by that truck : I no got no parents.

Random fish: my dad is a giant robot.

Later….. squidward: we need a floating hat….Doodlepants draws a brown cowboy hat with jet boosters duck taped to : there….Patrick: aaahhhhh the words they bbbbbbuuuuurrrrrrnnnnnnn!doodle pants: T_T….

Squidward: is shown drawing more : he drew a rocket and a submaribe, he has a lot of free : Doodlepants get that clarinet : my pleasure….: draw a jellyfish : lame…..Easel: ok then draw a uuuhhhhh : that's more like draws a katana with a spiked green , DIABOLICLE DRAWING, hits doodlebob with the sword.

Doodlebob: !Doodlebob throws a bowling ball at : hhhmmm…. A perfect strike not throws more balls at : super block!Doodlepants deflects the balls back at the doodle and erases a good amount of : !Doodlebob throws doodle goop at the : hey that's cheap!Doodlebob throws goop at patrick.

Patrick: … oh its on. (screen gets completely covered in goo blocking all visibility to the viewer)Doodlepants- huh what the? Oh my lord the inhumanity1!is that his pelvis! i didn't know a spine could bend that way! Shield your eyes kids! Oh wait its escapes with 1 hp : : look the rocket and the sub are gone!Patrick: where could he have gone!Squidward: well a sub would allow him to go into deep sea, and a rocket would take him to space… so he is either in the deep sea, or : well space gives me a headache…Patrick: and I cant go back to the deep sea due to the incident on march 23….Doodlepants: lets go deep : and what happened march 23?Patrick: lets just say don't go bowling with a guy named pants: well, TO THE DEEP SEA RIGHT-

To be continued…

doodle pants' voice: oh it's the end of the chapter.


	3. deep sea adventure

Dtl spongebob edition ch3: deep : lets go!A can hits : ok we need a sweet ride!The 4 are shown in a green ice cream : well you wanted a sweet .

Cliffs of van is shown randomly smashing into : are you even watching the road!Doodlepants is shown mindlessly playing the psp version of persona : spongebob!Spongebob is shown staring at a random : pa-Patrick: ggggggguuuuuuuuhhhhhh…..The van crashes into a wall and everyone flies : what happened?Squidward: …..Rock 4 continue till Doodlepants finds a lobster in a : hey spongebob, patrick, squid guy who im hardly shown : Larry!Larry: I fought off as many as I could, then they captured : couldn't you break the cage?Larry: tried, can ya find someone who could break this?Doodlepants: I : now's not the time for : but-Larry: no I don't wana hear walks over to larry and sets him free.

Larry: lucky tr-

Doodlepants rips off larry's arm, shoves it down his throat and snaps his neck.

doodle pants: …..Easel: draw a bubble : better draws a revolver type : automatic bubble again….The 4 reach a : this boat seems familiar…Patrick: yeah…..what boat?The 4 board the : spooky….Spongebob: now I remember whos boat this : oh please, like it matters.A familiar ghost Dutchman: wah hahahahaha!Squidward: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!Spongebob and Patrick: the flying Dutchman!Doodlepants: I aint fraid of no Dutchman: you are the fools who vandalized me ship!All 4: no we didn' Dutchman: well I have someone here who says you do.A Patrick doodle : indeed there are the miscreants who massacred your : it's a Patrick doodle!Spongebob: he looks a lot like you : only this one is : now you will fix me ship or die!All 4: run!The 4 beating some skeleton pirates, Doodlepants draws magnetic : we are not really doing any : so.A can hits squidward.

Morgan freeman: yeah…..Wait-GACK!Freeman turns blue and floats to the 4 find an old rusty door labeled below : this must be the next : you! You framed us!Doodlepat: yes I bamboozled the captain, informing him that you committed this un scout like : well im about to go un scout like on your : well it would be of interest to inform you that Doodlebob isn't 4: what!Squidward: so he must be in : correct you have been : why…Doodlepat leaves.

Pat: kittens!Below entering they are attacked by ghosts.

Doodlepants: oh no…Squidward: its infested…..Spongebob: the Dutchman doesn't command these ghosts…doodlepants: then who is commanding them?...Patrick: wedding cake!Record : well, there goes the draws a white version of his : invisibility hat….Later….They find sandy in a ; sandy!Sandy: spongebob! Man am I glad to see you. Dem doodles came from nowheres! They took me and some of my projects. I ran into : us : what happened to him?Doodlepants: I killed : 0_0.…Doodlepants shoots the : thanks stranger, say what happened?Squidward: long : you better go it isn't safe : I will. After I finish my book(pulls out a copy of twilight).Doodlepants: what is it with your gender and vampires, ill tell you what it is, the : chapter 1-Doodlepants grabs the book, karate gloves it, hits it with his sword, shoots it, and burns it with a box: you gained 34 : eh I gots 2 more back at the leaves.

One short transirtion later….

the 4 return to the main : phew we did flying dutchman : : aaaahhhh! Don't eat me! Take the idiots and the singer!Dutchman: Im not gunna hurt ya, im just here to thank ye for fixing me : but we didn't do : yeah its like : works for : but these infections mangled your craft good sir!Dutchman: well they fixed their mess and that's all that : and we didn't wreak your ship, he did!Doodlepat: don't visualize : yeah he framed us! He's working for that clarinet thief doodlebob!Patrick: but we don't know how the walrus fit : its obvious he did it, the scribble goo, the caged fish, the doodle trooper: so!Doodlepants: heck he practically wrote I did it in big, bold letters!Shows the words I did it in big bold letters on a wall written in glowing red : hhhhhmmmm never thought of it like that. So you thought you could pull a fast one on the Flying Dutchman eh! Doodlepat: well you finaly calculated it you deceased fool, its too late. My misson is completed, I have commandeered this vessel! Now good day sirs!Doodlepat : me ship!Squidward: I hate to say it but doodlepat is more annoying than the real : uuuuuuhhhhhhhh…. Cornflake!Spongebob: Doodlepants you got to stop him!Doodlepants: will do.A can hits turning 4 enter a room with gears where doodlepat is ; SOPHISTACATED SCRIBBLE, dealing some damage, doodlepat gets mad and starts beating his : the period of joy and lollygagging is concluded!Doodlepat increases in : whoa didn't see that : time to pay a visit to Davey Jones…..in heck!Doodlepants uses Patrick as a suriken and allows himself time to erase doodlepat's remaining : uuhhggg my power!Doodlepat starts : curse you, you uneducated ba-Doodlepat vanishes from : finally, he shuts : yeah.A can hits squidward. Later….The 4 are shown back in bikini : aaahhhh home sweet : yeah the town is fixed, that was : I believe that the architectural service workers fixed it while we where : Patrick quit talking like : from this moment forth I am trying to act more slaps : what was I doing again?Squidward: we are forgetting : your right….I FORGOT TO FEED GARY!Squidward: no not that! We need to go to space to stop doodlebob!Doodlepants: we need a ship to do : howdy, looks like you all came back in one piece. Spongebob: sandy could we use your rocket?Sandy: yawl trashed it the last time ya used it and spongebob: ooohhh yeah right. Guy who sings mr. Grinch: sides if she did have it, she wouldn't let any of you near it with a(in accordance with the song) 39½ foot pole!GACK!He turns blue and floats to the : then how are we gunna get to the moon?Sandy: ya got dat dere magic pencil, so why don't ya draw yourselves a rocket 4: oooooooooohhhhhhh yyyyyyyyeeeeaaaaaahhhhh we forgot. Sandy leaves to go watch new moon. But seriously what is it with girls and vampires?... SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME!Doodlepants: well get ready, we are going, to the moon….To be concluded…


	4. space adventure

Dtl spongebob edition ch4; showdown in : ok Doodlepants, draw a : got draws an arwing big enough for the 4 of them, but he swapped the blue with : great now lets go to the moon!Patrick: but how will we breathe out of water?Spongebob: the same way I did in nicktunes enter the ship and fly into : are we there yet?Squidward: : are we there yet?Squidward: : are we there yet?Squidward: : are we there yet now?Squidward: : really?Squidward: : darn…are we there yet?Spongebob: are there any in flight … the ship lands on the : lets find that clarinet thief!Moon treks past various terrain that im too lazy to describe and eventually they reach a space station(a badly drawn one).Spongebob: Doodlepants is on the moon, or at least he : no these footprints are fresh, we can catch up to beating numerous doodles and stuff, they find a new type of doodle : die!Spongebob: oh no it's a sandy doodle!Squidward: first doodlebob, then doodlepat, and now a doodlesandy, whats next doodlekrabs!Doodlekrabs(not in the game): : -_-….Doodlepants: relax, I got pulls out a copy of breaking dawn and it distracts doodlesandy, then Doodlepants karate gloves ….Caution the following contains a shocking discovery so if you don't wana see it, leave otherwise- wait please don't go without my viewers im just a weirdo who writes stuff!They discover a…. doodle bikini bottom! Dun dun dddduuuuuuunnnnn!Cop: oh….my…gaoush…..gack!The cop turns pail and floats into : its exactly like bikini bottom in every way…..Spongebob: yeah he even had a krusty : : he even included that hobo who lives in the : say aney of ya sean meh pony?Doodlepants: he is using the magic pencil up fast…Squidward: well we got to find him!Bikini heroes venture through the doodled city passing familiar/ not so familiar things on the : why would he need a city on the moon?Spongebob: I don't know…..Patrick: maybe he likes the : well its out of the way, nobody would think there's a city there(except hobos and idiots), and all that's here is the abandoned knd tree house, the x naught base, that scraped rocket, nasa stuff, that flag, and the toast erasers fall from the sky erasing what they : aaaaaahhhhh a drawings greatest fear!Spongebob: run!Lunar : wait shouldn't this be a boss stage?They barely escape the erasers of : phew that was : !Doodlebob : doodlebob!Doodlebob: hgfdfsd, trecvcfdcc, uhngsyrfzscsdcxs…: he says this is are last chance to : no way, my momma didn't raise no quitter, she raised : I will not rest till my clarinet is : no, im not guna betray all those back home counting on : my answer remains the : hfdfd53d6wdkwah8u6r5wrse!Doodlepants: then I fill fight you to the : draw a superhero : ok….i guess…He draws himself, but green not yellow, gold ramor, and energy flowing from his ; I am…SUPER DOODLEPANTS!BOSS: DEMONIC DRAWING, DOODLEBOBHe hurls numerous spheres of water at Doodlepants until he reaches one hp. Then Doodlepants returns to : you did it!we finally caught doodlebob!Squidward takes his clarinet back from : my precious clarinet, your back!He starts kissing : I completed my everyone but Patrick is distracted, doodlebob : runs to his ship, gets in and takes ; hey guys,The 3: yeah?Patrick: doodlebob escaped. And his entire army has us 3: what!The army closes : this wouldn't have happened if you kept an eye on : bikini bottom… all the people we saved….Doodlepants: I don't wana die this way! Meanwhile…..Jowee: the moon sure is pretty (holding a meteor): yeah…..He throws the meteor at the the moon…..The meteor blows up half the moon, the half with all the doodle army on it saving our heroes(bikini doodle is untouched by this).

doodle pants: thank you cameo apperences.

Spongebob: well we got to catch up to doodlebob!The 4 enter the doodlebob (that's the name of the level, im not kidding)The ship catches up to doodlebob and the ships start bumping each : !Doodlepants: take this!Doodlebob's ship is bumpd into an asteroid created when half the moon blew : land this craft and lets get him!Patrick: : yeah buddy?Patrick: im sorry I even found that stupid : its not your fault : this is where it ends…..Meanwhile…..Doodlebob is shown wounded and limping out if the : notices that his pencil has barely enough : 8y7tftxrdt6rdfpower5eter!Doodlebob starts drawing over himself with the runs in with his magic pencil, holding it by the : doodlebob!The other 3 : where is he?Squidward: well his ship is there….Patrick: I found his pencil!Patrick holds out the eraser part or : pat there is no writing ability left in : then this means…..The ground starts shaking as if a giant was : uh oh…..A giant doodlebob with red eyes and covered in scribble goo doodlebob: !All 4: aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!FINAL BOSS: MAD MONSTER, MEGA keeps hitting him until a piece of scribble goo flies : aaaaeeeuiuugfgdfhydsfgtsdd!He keeps doing this until doodlebob looses all the goop and becomes : hgrdsdedasdazsd!Doodlepants: your madness has gone on long enough! Squidward: its payback time clarinet thief!Patrick: I brought you into this world, and im gunna help take you out!Spongebob: come on guys lets help Doodlepants!Spongebob hits him with his spatula, Patrick acts as a suriken, and squidward plays is clarinet soo loud it stuns : !Doodlepants: no your not…..Doodlepants hits him with the pencil and he shrinks to normal : the war….is then the asteroids are put back into place by a mysterious force (the deviant art version) and duck taped back into : time for the coupé de graw, out of existence once and for all!Spongebob gets in front of : wait squidward I just realized something!Squidward: yeah me too, how much fun it will be to erase him, clarinet thief!Spongebob: squidward look : wait how did we get back in bikini doodle?Squidward: so…Spongebob: doodlebob didn't mean any harm, all he wanted was friends, that's why he drew his own bikini : and kidnapped the townsfolk, don't forget about : well what do we do now spongebob?Spongebob: I say we erase those angry eyebrows and turn that frown upside : sigh… fine…The 2: yay! Patrick: make him extra happy!Spongebob uses the pencil to make him look : there now your our new pal!Doodlebob: ….pal….Doodlepants: I think he needs speech : well this is a moving scene I guess.A can hits : WHO KEEPS DOING THAT!Shows a rapper in a space helmet with a bag of : yo dog dat nevah getz old!Squidward plays his clarinet soo loud he breaks the rapper's : not cool dog!- GACK!He turns pale and floats into : well I think im gunna stay here on the moon with doodlebob and create a new world.

sponge bob: ill miss you.

Pat: me to- PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!

squid ward: if it keeps that thief away, fine by me.

Later….

Spongebob: well bye see ya!Patrick: hope we meet again!Squidward: yeah…..right bye….Doodlebob: bi nu frends!Doodlepants: ill never forget you guys! And if your in space be sure to drop by!The 3 enter the ship and head month later….Spongebob is checking his : bill, gary, bill for gary, magazine, huh?Patrick : what is it?Squidward : strange, its from the opens spongebob, Patrick, and squidward, First of all thanks for sending my house up here. Things are going good here on bikini doodle, doodlebob now can talk in words, but he still uses jiberish a lot. The moon is now a paradise for doodle kind. We have fields of doodlegrass and the doodleyaks roam free, using the magic pencil, we drew citizens too, things are probably returning to normal for you, just never forget me and the adventures we had. Bikini doodle is now almost equal to bikini bottom, we even got cable here. Come visit if you have the time. Sincerely, the co mayor of bikini doodle, Doodlepants….THE END….

You have unlocked a new world.


	5. the last adventure

Dtl sponge bob ch 5; the last adventure.

Shows the 4 protagonists in a world that looks like it was drawn by a 6 year old.

doodle pants: yeah….. What the heck is going on? We parted ways in ch 4, the story should be over!

squid ward: apparently we have one more adventure to go through.

sponge bob: but how did we get here?

Patrick: I dunno, last I remember I was playing the new strong bad game.

doodle pants: well lets move….

Notebook land

Shows the 4 approaching a teleported.

Doodlepants: alright, get in.

The 4 enter and everything appears to be sideways.

doodle pants: what in the holy name of steven fry is happening!

squid ward: this is messed up!

sponge bob: hm, there appears to be a strong gravitational force keeping us here.

Patrick: ha ha! Were sideways!

doodle pants: theres another teleported lets move!

The 4 jump in and now everything's upside down.

doodle pants: woah!

doodle pant's hat almost falls off but he duct tapes it onto his head.

Pat: weeee!

sponge bob: I don't feel so good.

squid ward: theres another teleported!

The 4 jump in and are now on the other side, opposite of where they were previously.

doodle pants: ARE WE GOING MAD! !

sponge bob: look another teleported!

The 4 jump iunto that one and end up back on the ground.

doodle pants: oh badly drawn ground! Ive missed you! (hugs a badly drawn rock)

squid ward: glad that's all over.

Later…..

doodle pants comes across an easel.

Easel: hi, im the last easel in the game/story/parody now draw a ninja suit.

doodle pants writes on the easel and a green box appears on the ground.

doodle pants: alright, lets see what this thing can do.

doodle pants touches the box and becomes a ninja version of himself, still retaining the hat but wearing a green and black ninja outfit with a katana and an electric guitar on his back.

doodle pants: awesome.

sponge bob: cool.

Patrick: woah.

squid ward: meh.

The 4 enter a room with a bunch of lazer generators.

doodle pants: lets go!

doodle pants ninja jumps all the generators and ends up near a large door.

Doodlepants: that was eas-

doodle pants' ninja suit vanishes.

doodle pants: T_T….

The other 3 enter burnt and stuff.

Patrick: lazers hurt.

sponge bob: yep.

squid ward: why do I hang out with you barnacle heads.

doodle pants: hey a sighn (reading) here dwells the ruler of this land, enter at your own risk. Lets go in, it might be a way out.

The final battle.

The 4 enter the room.

sponge bob: gulp.

Voice: yemahema!

The doodlesquid Patrick drew in Franken doodle enters.

Doodlesquid: yemahemma zemajema.

doodle pants: that's it?

Patrick: looks kinda like you squid.

Squid: that repulsive thing doesn't look anything like me!

Doodlesquid: yemahemayem-

Flashback….

Shows sponge bob erasing doodlesquid.

End flashback.

Doodlesquid: (ego raptor rage face)

Patrick: you think he remembers us?

Doodlesquid grows to a gigantic size.

Doodlesquid: YEMAHEMMA!

sponge bob: 0_0.… I take that as a yes….

TRUE FINAL BOSS DIFFICULT DOODLE, DOODLESQUID

Doodlesquid charges at sponge bob and Patrick.

sponge bob: mommy.

doodle pants: not on my watch!

doodle pants pulls out his katana and cuts doodlesquid in half.

sponge bob: horray for doodle pants!

Patrick: horray!

squid ward: im just glad that things-

The 2 halves of doodlesquid grow into 2 new yet smaller doodle squids.

doodle squids: yemmahemma!

doodle pants: woah, didn't see that coming….

Doodlepants puts on his karate glove and chops a doodlesquid and it grows into 2 new doodle squids.

sponge bob: we gotta help doodle pants! (pulls out spatula)

Patrick: yeah!

squid ward: sigh, alright. (pulls out clarinet)

Shows that now there is an army of small doodle squids.

doodle pants: this aint good!

doodle pants slashes one and it vanishes.

doodle pants: hey, there small enough to where they cant multiply anymore!

Shows sponge bob beating a doodlesquid with his spatula, squid ward throwing a pebble at one and squid ward hitting one with his clarinet.

doodle pants: its go time! (pulls out glove with one hand and bubble gun with the other)

Shows doodle pants battling swarms of the doodle squids one by one untill there are none left.

sponge bob: phew, man am I glad that's over.

squid ward: I cant believe im saying this, but I agree with you.

Patrick: puppies!

doodle pants: yeah…. but how do we get out of here?

THE TRUE END…..


End file.
